civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Parthia (Mithridates I)
Parthia led by Mithridates I is a custom civilization by TarcisioCM, with contributions from Danrell and Pouakai. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Parthia The Parthian Empire - also known as the Arsacid Empire - was founded in the mid-3rd century bc by Arsaces I of the Parni tribe, who conquered the region of Parthia, then a satrapy of the Seleucid Empire. It then greatly expanded, conquering all of the eastern Seleucid satrapies and becoming a major political and cultural power in ancient Iran. They are well known for their great use of cavalry, having managed to defeat the Roman Republic at the Battle of Carrhae with a much smaller army of Horse Archers and Cataphracts. Mithridates I Mithridates I was king of the Parthian Empire from 171 BC to 138 BC, succeeding his brother Phraates I. He made Parthia become a major political power by expanding the empire to the east, south and west, conquering much of the Seleucid Empire and their satrapies. Because of his many conquests and religious tolerance, he has been compared to other Iranian kings such Cyrus the Great. Dawn of Man Hail mighty Mithridates, the Kings of Kings, greatest ruler of the Parthian Empire! Under you command Parthia grew and expanded, by defeating on battle valorous enemies; Bactria to the east and the Seleucids to the south. Your empire soon had control of all Persia and Mesopotamia, thus the path of the wealthy Silk Road. The empire you helped to forge became one of the greatest powers of your time, rivaling even the proud Romans to the west. Great King of Kings Mithridates, your men call for the return of a ruler capable of pushing this mighty empire even beyond! Will you defeat your foes with courage and skill, as you did before? Can you unite the Persian people under your command? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: I welcome you to Parthia, my great and ever-expanding empire, for I trust you are a wise leader; one that won't oppose the growth of mighty Parthia. Now, we may speak about trade and cooperation. Introduction: Hail there foreigner to my mighty realm of Parthia, an Empire of unmatched strength and uncountable wealth. I must welcome you to my lands as a friend, but I must warn you that to oppose Parthia is to renounce your will to live. Introduction: I am the fifth Arsaces, Mithridates I, the son of Phriapatius, and the King of Kings. I rule this great empire of Parthia. Defeat: My Empire is torn apart. I must now join it's fate. Please, rule these lands seeking inspiration in Asha, rather than Druj. Defeat: I thought to be doing what was right, but if it came down to this, I was most certainly wrong. May you find wisdom to rule these lands in Ahura Mazda. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Hire Court Gosan We must hire the greatest minstrel to sing poems in our name and praise our deeds through the nation! However, this task might prove itself to be quite hard since the greatest Gosans are employed hereditarily by the other Royal Houses. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Parthia * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * * # of eras Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * A Great Musician appears in your Capital that increases happiness when inside cities * Gain * current output Culture Revive Iranian Traditions If we are truly the successors to the great ancient rulers of these lands, we must prove it so through our culture, language and religion. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Parthia * May only be enacted once * Must have conquered a foreign Capital Costs: * * # of eras Gold * * # of eras Culture Rewards: * 2 Magistrates * Courthouses are built 33% faster and generate 1 Gold Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now listening to your ministrels and using your tunics. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * TarcisioCM: Author * Danrell: Unit models * Pouakai: Civ icon * BrunuhVille: Peace Theme * Antti Martikainen: War Theme Category:All Civilizations Category:TarcisioCM Category:Persia Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III Category:Iranian Cultures